


Late Night Chat

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Ace!Carisi, Asexual Character, F/M, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Secrets, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Carisi let's Amanda know something about himself that almost no one else knows.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Eludes to asexuality, don't like it then don't read it. Any negative comments regarding it will very likely be deleted because I won't tolerate your hate.

Sonny had just put Jesse down for the night, much to Amanda's exasperation after he had practically forced Amanda to sit down and eat instead.

"You do realize that I can take care of my own child, right?" She asked when she noticed Sonny was starting to gently close the door leading to Jesse's room.

"Yes, I know that, but I came over and cooked specifically so you could eat dinner that didn't come out of the freezer, or a box or a can," he told her as he stepped back into the living room.

"You're going to make someone a very lucky woman someday, Carisi."

Sonny shook his head, "I somehow doubt that, but how did you like the lasagna?"

Before Amanda even had the chance to reply, he had started to tell her how his nonna used to make it almost every holiday without fail.

She was chuckling at him a moment later, causing him to stop talking and look at her with a confused expression.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your nonna's lasagna is delicious, Carisi," she managed to say amid the small fit of laughter.

"Well, it's not as good as she could make it, but I agree, it's not too bad."

The two continued to talk for quite a while after they had both finished eating, Amanda her second plate and Sonny his first.

"If you don't mind my asking, why isn't there a Mrs. Carisi yet?"

Sonny's eyes went wide once she had asked that and he simultaneously almost got choked on his drink.

He cleared his throat before finally speaking.

"A _Mrs_. Carisi?" He asked.

"That's what I said, yeah," Amanda clarified.

His mouth opened and shut a few times before he finally started to verbally stumble over an answer of a sort, or as close to one as he could manage.

"I guess- I mean there's kind of a reason why I don't _do_ relationships, Amanda."

She nodded slowly, noticing the slight redness coming to Sonny's cheeks.

"And why's that?"

He made it a point to not look her in the face when he finally spoke again, "You can only really fake it for so long," he said before letting out a somewhat bitter laugh.

That had Amanda's curiosity peaked, "What do you mean?"

Sonny let out a deep sigh as he forced himself to look at her again.

"I've only really ever told one woman this, we were dating and we didn't exactly work out after she found out."

She nodded and silently motioned for him to continue.

"Well, you know how most guys aren't attracted to other men and how most women aren't attracted to other women, right?"

An expression of confusion flickered across her face for a moment, but Sonny had glanced back toward the tv just before so he didn't witness it.

"I got it, yeah."

Sonny exhaled deeply and started to rub the back of his neck in a somewhat nervous manner.

"Amanda, I'm not really attracted to anyone _in that way_ ," he eventually admitted after a few moments of silence.

Not really knowing what to say, or even what she should say in such a situation, she stayed quiet for a bit as she tried to come up with something to say in response.

She finally settled with being honest about her thoughts on what he had just said.

"I won't lie and tell you I really understand, but I'm still glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

Sonny felt the tension in his shoulders ease as he heard her words.

"I don't really understand it either if I'm being honest," he told her, still choosing not to look in her direction yet.

The couch dipped beside him as Amanda moved to sit directly beside him, wrapping an arm around him.

They sat like that in silence for quite a while until Amanda let out a quiet giggle.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You actually make a lot more sense to me now," she said, prompting him to look at her with a confused expression.

"It's nothing bad, it's just that you spend most of your free time here usually and I've wondered sometimes why you weren't out on dates or anything instead, but now it just makes more sense than it used to," she explained.

He nodded, "It's not very often you can find someone who's really willing to put up with something like whatever _this_ is for more than a week."

Amanda hummed her response and soon removed her arm from where it was wrapped around him.

She turned to face him directly a moment later with a confused look on her face.

"Wait, I thought you said you wanted to get married and have kids one day?"

"I said _I've always wanted kids_ and if I'm being honest then I _would_ like to get married eventually, but I don't really think either of those things are actually going to happen for me."

She still didn't fully understand, but she decided not to press further for fear that he would clam up and regret opening up to her.

"If it's any consolation, I don't mind putting up with you," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Apparently her attempt had succeeded because he finally looked over at her with a smile on his face.

"I think you just like having me around for my nonna's recipes," he joked, earning him a playful shove.

"No, but that is a good bonus," she managed to say before starting to laugh at the goofy smile on his face.

The two of them laughed together for a short while until Sonny wrapped his arm around her.

"You're a great friend, Amanda, I mean it."

"And I'm glad we're friends, Carisi," she told him before leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder, sliding her own arm around his waist.

The two of them stayed like that for quite a while that night with only the sound of bad reality TV shows breaking the comfortable silence around them in the hours that followed.

Many things were said that night, and many things still went completely unsaid as well, but things did change between them after that night.

They became closer than they ever had been before and while neither of them would admit it, they grew to care even more for each other after that night of holding onto each other in the flickering light of late night television shows.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where in the timeline this actually takes place because I've honestly never watched more than three or four episodes of SVU in chronological order.


End file.
